Alternate future of the world
2022 January 1st: a fireworks show in Seattle sparks a wildfire in King county. The fire started around 12:05 AM PDT 6th: the Northeaster U.S is hit by a blizzard. Several major cities including New York, Philadelphia, Boston, and Buffalo see several feet of snow. 13th: Several bombs go off in downtown Minneapolis, Minnesota. 149 people are injured and 29 are killed. The FBI and Minnesota National Guard begin a manhunt for 53 year old Jeffrey Donaldson, an ex Navy seal that was responsible for the attack. 14th: An explosion causes a Massive fire in Central London, UK. The cause of the explosion is unknown though authorities believe it was not intentional. 23rd: Jeffrey Donaldson is located in a hotel in Madison, Wisconsin. He is killed in a shootout with police. ￼27th: Turkey pulls out of NATO. Riots ensue in Istanbul which are met with brutal force. 28th: an emergency meeting of NATO leaders is called due to the crisis in Turkey. 29th: The Turkish Civil war begins. The US and UK decide to intervene sending troops to assist the rebels. Russia does not take this too kindly. February 2nd: The US and UK assisted rebels capture multiple cities across Turkey. Russia begins to threaten immediate military action if the US and UK do not pull out. The world is on edge. 3rd: The US and UK begin negotiations with Russia, riots break out in several major cities across the US 4th: The fire in Washington is finally contained. Most of Seattle burned down is what is now know as the great Seattle fire of 2022. 5th: Negotiations fail and the US and UK pull out of the Turkish Civil war seeing it as the only way to avoid war with Russia. 6th: US and UK continue to arm and fund the Turkish rebels. 12th: Syrian Extremist attack Tel ￼Aviv, Israel. The Israeli president is assassinated during the attack. 13th: a crisis ensues as Iran and Syria launch a series of ballistic missle strikes against Israel. Another emergency NATO meeting is called. 14th: Xiu Zuyang is elected as the new president of China, his anti-western views lead him to immediately gain close relations ￼to Russia and North Korea. 2 Gunman attack a Valentine's day festival in Houston, Texas. 35 are killed including 12 police officers. Both Gunman are killed in a shootout with police. This incident inspires Democrats to push the gun control agenda. 17th: An early season Tornado outbreak strikes the southern and Southeastern states. Tornadoes are reported in Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia and Florida. 3 EF5 Tornadoes were confirmed including one that hit Northern Birmingham, AL causing 22 fatalities and extensive damage.￼ 18th: Iranian and Syrian attacks against Israel sieze, tensions remain high in the area 19th: The Turkish Government authorizes firebomings of rebel controlled Ankara. The US and UK debate getting involved again despite Russias previous warnings. 26th: Space X announces plans for a second manned mission to the Moon to be set for November March 3rd: A massive shootout between police and drug cartels ensues in Mexico City. The Shootout last several hours and hundreds are killed. A EF3 Tornado causes damage in the Northern suburbs of Buffalo, NY. 7th: NATO as a whole decides to get involved in the Turkish Civil war, many troops from The US, UK, Canada, Germany, France, Italy and many more nation's are sent to Turkey with the goal of over throwing the current Government and re-establishing Turkey as a NATO member. 8th: NATO agrees to give 40% of Turkeys oil production to Russia 17th: The Turkish Civil war ends in Rebel/NATO victory. After bieng heavily outnumbered and the fall of Istanbul, the Turkish government surrendered. Rashid Almir is appointed the new president of Turkey. The nation also rejoins NATO.￼ 19th: Chinese President Zuyang begins funding the North Korean nuclear program. India leaves BRICS 20th: China, North Korea, and Pakistan form the Eastern Treaty Organization to rival NATO. 21st: Brazil and South Africa join the newly formed ETO 22nd: Japan and South Korea begin military drills 27th: ANTIFA members bomb St Mary's Roman Catholic Basilica in Phoenix Arizona. 35 are killed, 45 injured. 28th: A Tornado outbreak begins in The Central U.S and Great Lakes Region. 2 EF5 Tornadoes are reported. The first in Waxahachie, Texas and the second in Stillwater, Oklahoma The Stillwater Tornado causes significant damage to the Oklahoma State University campus forcing the campus to close for repairs.a EF4 Tornado causes severe damage in Northern Des Moines, Iowa 29th: the second day of the Tornado outbreak. An EF5 tornado hits Rogers, Arkansas Police in San Antonio, Texas arrest several cartel members including leader Pedro Sanchez. 30th: The final day of a 3 Day Tornado outbreak. 4 EF5 Tornadoes are reported, 1 in Rockford, Illinois, the second in Kokomo, Indiana, the third in Madisonville, Kentucky and the fourth in Adrian, Michigan. An EF3 Tornado causes some significant damage in Northwestern Detroit. April 2nd: China invades Hong Kong, hundred die and the city sufferd massive damage 4th: Several car bombs go off in Vancouver, Canada killing 15. 12th: a massive Viral outbreak strikes Hanoi, Thailand, 100s fall ill and 23 fatalaties are reported. 15th: a Tornado outbreak strikes the midwest, I EF5 tornado is reported in Elkhart, Indiana 17th: US President Donald J Trump announces that construction for the border Wall will begin in May 18th: anti-Wall riots begin across California with riots turning Deadly in Los Angeles and San Francisco. 20th: 22 year old Steven Torres is killed by secret service after firing 8 shots at the White House. 21st: anti-Wall riots turn deadly in El Paso, Texas, 27 people are killed after attacking Police 30th: workers begin setting up construction sites along the U.S-Mexico border, construction of the border Wall will begin on May 2nd. May 1st: the Border Wall construction site in El Paso, Texas is bombed by anti-Trump activist. Several workers are killed in the explosion and the worksite is destroyed. This worksite bombing is followed by 2 more deadly bombings in Laredo,Texas and San Diego California The Thailand viral outbreak, now called Virus-Z spreads throughout Thailand. The country shuts down all of its airports and closes its borders as a result. 123 deaths are reported as a result of this virus. 2nd: anti-Trump activist continue to attack border Wall construction sites, these attacks also lead to deadly clashes with police and border patrol along thw U.S-Mexico. President Trump orders the National Guard to be deployed to help restore order along the border. Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona complies with the presidential order, California refuses leading to a standoff between the California state Government and the Federal Government. 17 car bombs go off along the Tower Bridge in London, England, 100s of fatalaties are reported and the bridge is severely damaged, the British government belives that the attack was a response from ISIS after the SAS killed ISIS leader Raul Farris earlier that morning. 3rd: the intense standoff between California and the Federal Government continues, President Trump begins cutting Federal funds to the state proclaiming the state will not recive any further funds until they comply to his order to dispatch the National Guard to the border. The Presidents planned visit to San Francisco is cancelled. California continues to refuse the Presidential order, in a statement California Govener John Wallace proclaimed that he will no longer allow President Trump to bully Latino immigrants or his state. The Govener then calls for the other border states to join him in refusing the President. Category:Future Events